Tri State Showdown
by Blackspiderman
Summary: Rated T for safety. A mishap with one Dr. Doofenshmirtz's -inators puts the Powerpuff Girls in a vulnerable position, and it spirals into a battle between the girls, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, and the Townsville villains for the safety of the entire Tri-State Area.
1. Prologue

**Phineas and Ferb/Powerpuff Girls Crossover**

**Tri State Showdown**

**Prologue**

**FanFiction Summary: Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles have encountered their share of oddities in the crime-fighting world. But nothing they've faced before could prepare them for the threat they're about to face. When they wake up one summer morning and found that they are unable to use any of their superpowers, they go on a cross-country adventure that leads them right to Danville, USA, and into the hands of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he is right in the middle of another dastardly (and poorly thought out) plan to take over the Tri-State Area. But this time it'll take the combined wits of the girls, Perry, and the return of a fellow ally to stop him and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. from succeeding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_. It belongs to Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I also do not own _The Powerpuff Girls_. That belongs to Craig McCracken, whom I am very disappointed to know will not have any role in the upcoming PPG special coming to Cartoon Network later this year. (Yes, apparently that's happening)**

* * *

It was another ordinary day in the city of Townsville.

Various villains were attacking the buildings, scaring innocent civilians away, and causing unimaginable mayhem and chaos. Panic was evident all over the streets. Havoc was wreaked on the innocent and defenseless. There appeared to be no end to it in sight.

Thankfully, the citizens of this town do not have to worry about defending themselves. They had others to do that for them. Three others to be exact.

Their names were Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. Three pint-sized superheros with supernatural abilities that they used on a daily basis to kick butt and protect their town from all the villainy that took place each and every day in Townsville.

Blossom was the leader. The level-headed, intelligent head who wore pink was tactical, calculating, but fierce and intimidating in her own way. She didn't rely on brute strength; she relied on intellectual planning and exploiting an enemy's weaknesses to use against them.

Bubbles was the cute one. The adorable, bubbly, fun-filled personality who wore blue was regarded as a big baby in her early time. She has since long dismissed that notion, proving her determination and independence on a number of occasions. She is usually a quiet flame that struggles to release her inner power. But she is also a fierce opponent with unbelievable potential, and those that are foolish enough to provoke her and light that fuse suffer the consequences.

Buttercup was the tough one. The rough-housing, dirty, gritty one who wore green was a hard-nosed, no-nonsense fighter who loves getting dirty and unleashing her power on her foes on a regular basis. She possesses little ability to plan out her actions before committing and struggles to control her temper at times. But her physical strength and mental edge has aided the team on many a fight.

Today's fights were no different.

_**Oh yeeeeeaaaaah!**_

Their first stop was at the bank, where they found the Gang Green Gang trying to rob it blind. The folks around them being held hostage were terrified, but the girls remained fearless and vigilant. The GGG remained fearless as well, but that feeling was not warranted, as the girls managed to take them down fairly quickly and easily.\

_**What are you lookin' at?**_  
_**You think you're kinda bad?**_  
_**I know you're thinkin' that you wanna try to knock me down.**_

_**Well, go on, punk, and bring it!**_  
_**Just throw it down and wing it.**_  
_**Got somethin' heavy? Swing it!**_  
_**Gonna try and knock me down.**_

Once they handed the GGG over to the authorities, the girls tended to a crime in the park, where Fuzzy Lumpkins was on one of his traditional rampages, tormenting others with his shotgun yet showing a complete lack of aim. The girls hog-tied him and gave him a classic whopping before throwing him in a jail ceil.

_**You think you gotta hand, ya better play it,**_  
_**But don't be surprised if you pull back a stump.**_  
_**That chip on your shoulder, I think ya better weigh it,**_  
_**'Cause I'm just gonna say it!**_  
_**If you're feelin' froggy, then jump!**_

_**Just jump!  
If you're feelin' froggy, just jump!**_

After Fuzzy came the spoiled styles of Princess Morbucks, the richest, most obnoxious child in Townsville. Time after time she has tried to either buy her way to becoming a Powerpuff Girl, or leave them a pile of smithereens. But every time she failed, and she failed miserably. The girls took care of her very easily.

But Princess turned out to be the easiest of the bunch to take down. Next came one of the toughest and most diabolical villains the girl had ever faced: he without an actual name..._**HIM**._

_**HIM**_ generally relies on manipulation and deceit involving innocent bystanders - and occasionally the girls - in order to get what he wants. He (or rather it) is considered so sinister, so evil, so incredibly vile and manipulative that even the mere mention of its actual name is a dagger into the hearts of men (and select few women). But the girls are typically unintimidated, and despite everything _**HIM** _can throw at them, they manage to take him down before he could try any of his dastardly tricks.

Once **_HIM_** was taken care of, the girls were struck with a surprise attack from behind. It was powerful enough to send them crashing into the streets. When the girls regained themselves, they turned and discovered that the attack came from their devious counterparts, creations their most evil archenemy, subsequently revived by the diabolical **_HIM_**, the only ones who were truly able to give the girls a real run for their money...the Rowdyruff Boys.

_**You think you've got the stuff?**_  
_**You think you're tough enough?**_  
_**Then just roll up a cuff and come and try to knock me down!**_

Each boy possess a powerpuff equivalent. Brick, the leader, is Blossom's equivalent; Boomer, the loudmouth nitwit, is Bubbles' equivalent, and Butch, the conscience-lacking psycho, is Buttercup's. They are destructive, reckless, and incredibly powerful, which forces the girls to use different tactics to defeat them, such as exploiting their pride in their masculinity or their incredible stupidity.

_**You think you wanna dance?**_  
_**Come on and take a chance!**_  
_**Not worth a second glance, you wanna try to knock me down!**_

This time around, the girls used various distractions such as video games and candy to throw them off their game. This gave them the chance to launch sneak attacks from behind and send them crashing into the ground, where the girls finished it off with repeated blows and no room to recover. Then they turned the boys over to the authorities, leaving just one evil villain left for them to conquer. Arch enemy, diabolical villain, former lab assistant...it was none other than Mojo Jojo.

And this time he brought with him an army of Mojo-sized robots to attack the girls. They came equipped with lasers, heat-seeking missiles, earth-shattering footsteps, and an uncanny likeness to their creator.

_**So just say you're all in and let the chips fall**_  
_**And then we can find out who's the real chump.**_

Their appearances along were intimidating enough to strike fear into the girls' hearts, and their overwhelming attacks were enough to strike their bodies head-on. But every time they were knocked down by a missile or a laser, they always got back up even more determined to prevail. Their brute strength was enough to destroy each robot with only a handful of punches, but the lasers & missiles made it difficult for the girls to get close enough to them.

_**If you think I'm gonna fold, then you could win it all**_  
_**Then I'm gonna call**_  
_**If you're feelin' froggy, just jump!**_

The various lasers & heat-seeking attacks left the girls scarred, damaged, and exhausted. But miraculously they were able to defeat the robots, clobber Mojo, and turn him into the cops. Following Mojo, there were no other visible threats in the town, and once they were safely away from all the danger, they received loud applause from the bystanders who had been affected by the villains.

_**If you're feelin' froggy, just jump!**_  
_**If you're feelin' froggy, just jump!**_  
_**Come on!**_  
_**If you're feelin' froggy, just jump!**_

The girls exchanged looks and smiled before embracing each other. They were soon joined by the faithful and largely dimwitted mayor of Townsville, who held a giant key in his hands. "Thank you girls for once again saving our town from the evil clutches of those nasty villains!" He shouted, dropping the key in front of them.

"Thanks Mayor!" They shouted simultaneously, picking the key up and holding it up in the air. The bystanders cheered again.

"Ooh, shiny key!" Bubbles exclaimed. "What does it open, Mayor?"

"Uh...er, nothing, Bubbles. It's a cartoonishly large key. It doesn't open anything. I-It's just a prop, if you will."

Bubbles's face deflated immediately. "Aww..." **(A/N: In this fic I'm going to make a lot of references to past episodes from both shows, because that's what I think the producers would do. This one was from PnF's "Cranius Maximus")**

"Anything else we can do for you, Mayor?" Blossom asked.

"Well as a matter of fact, there is one more job I have for you." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his signature pickle jar. "I can't get the lid off!"

The girls laughed as they took the jar from Mayor and opened it for him before handing it back. The Mayor cheered childishly as he ran off with his pickle jar. The girls took one last look around them before taking to the skies and heading for their home. On their flight back home, the girls all took to celebrating their victory over the villains.

"That was awesome! We totally kicked butt!" Buttercup bragged.

"And what else is new?" Bubbles replied sarcastically. No matter what the danger was, the girls always found a way to prevail.

"When will those guys ever learn? As long as we're around, they'll never win." Blossom reiterated as the girls arrived at the front step of their home. "We're the Powerpuff Girls, and we always prevail in the name of justice!" They entered the household and headed right up to their room. "And now that the city is safe, we can kick back, relax, and do whatever we want."

The girls sat on their bed thinking for a moment. It was then that Buttercup brought up a suggestion. "Wanna watch some TV?"

The other girls looked at each other before looking at Buttercup. "YAY! TV!" They both shouted as they raced downstairs to join their beloved father/creator, Professor Utonium, on the couch.

"So, girls, another successful day of crime fighting?" He asked sweetly as he wrapped his arms around his girls.

"It sure was." Blossom responded.

"We put a good whooping on them for sure!" Buttercup added.

"That'll teach them to mess with the Powerpuff Girls!" Bubbles also added.

"Yeah!" Blossom continued. "As long as we stick together and have our superpowers, there's nothing that can stop us!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a town not so far away (actually it's the town right next to them) a not-so-evil genius was busy rustling through his past inventions. It was none other than Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a pathetic, misunderstood middle-aged man bent on taking over the Tri-State Area (to which he was completely unaware of the fact that Townsville was a part of the Tri-State Area)

He was approached by his 16-year old daughter, Vanessa. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Oh hello Vanessa. I'm just going through some of my old -inators. Ahh, memories. L-Like this one." He pulled out one from the pile. "My old ballgown-inator. Look on the bright side, at least we won't have to go shopping for a dress for your senior prom."

"Right..." Vanessa looked to her side and noticed another one of his -inators. "Hey Dad, isn't that your old "Drain-inator?" You know the one that you used to drain the powers of those superheroes?"

Doofenshmirtz looked in Vanessa's direction. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Ah, that was fun. Too bad nobody noticed when I totally saved the day."

"Sure, Dad. Whatever you say."

"I'm serious!" He walked over to the -inator. "l totally saved the day from this spot! B-But as always, nobody was around to see it. It's only when I mess up do people take notice."

"Uh huh..." Vanessa shook her head as she walked away, leaving her father to observe his -inator.

"Huh. You know, I've forgotten how this thing even works." He began pounding the -inator with his fist and by doing so he accidentally hit one of the buttons on the control pane. Doing so caused the -inator to fire a green ray in a random direction. Doofenshmirtz, though, thought nothing of it. "Oh well. I'm sure it's nothing." And with that he turned around and went back inside.

Unfortunately, he couldn't be more wrong.

**End or prologue.**

**I'm sorry, I know it's short. But it's a good start to a fic I'm dying to write. The idea just popped into my head one night and now I can't get it out! So I hope you enjoy it. I promise it'll be great. I don't know when my next "New Adventures" update will be up, but I hope I'll be finished soon. By the way, this is not canon to that fic in any way.**

**Anywho, Read & Review as always.**


	2. The Case of The Missing Superpowers

**Phineas and Ferb/Powerpuff Girls Crossover**

**Tri State Showdown**

**Chapter 1: The Case of The Missing Superpowers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_. It belongs to Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I also do not own _The Powerpuff Girls_. That belongs to Craig McCracken, whom I am very disappointed to know will not have any role in the upcoming PPG special coming to Cartoon Network later this year. (Yes, apparently that's happening)**

* * *

The sun was rising upon the City of Townsville, and everyone was starting to awaken, and that included the Powerpuff Girls.

Cuddled in their nice, warm bed surrounded by each other, Blossom, Buttercup, and then Bubbles each rose from the slumber, yawned, and greeted each other happily. They each jumped out of bed and walked to their closet, pulling out their respective accessories and colored clothing and dressing themselves quickly. As they were not yet utilizing their superpowers, they were completely oblivious to the glaring truth.

They walked downstairs - still oblivious - and joined the Professor, who was busy making pancakes for them. "Morning, girls! Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"I'll say. I don't remember sleeping that well in a while." Blossom remarked as the girls all took their seats at the table. "I guess that's our reward for doing such a great job cleaning up Townsville."

"No, your reward is this giant stack of pancakes." The Professor responded by bringing to the table a plate with a tall stack of freshly cooked pancakes. "But do you know what would make this batch of pancakes even more delicious?"

"Let me guess: your "world famous" freshly-made maple syrup?"

"Exactly! Bubbles, would you be a dear and head to my lab to get it?"

"I'll be back lickety split!" She exclaimed happily. She proceeded to rush off the chair attempting to fly, but upon doing so, she hit the ground hard and rolled over onto her back. The Professor and her sisters exclaimed in shock.

"BUBBLES!" They rushed to her aid and helped her off the floor.

"Bubbles, are you OK?" Blossom asked.

"I-I think so." Bubbles responded, rubbing her head. "Ow..."

"What the heck was that?" Buttercup exclaimed, both concerned for her sister's well being and unsure as to what was actually happening.

"I don't know. I couldn't fly!"

"Maybe you just weren't focused. Try it again." Blossom urged, to which her sister got herself into position and leaped into the air, hoping to levitate. But no such luck: she came crashing down again. "Uh oh."

The Professor was immediately worried, but secretly hoped that the girls were merely playing a trick on him. "Girls...please tell me this is a cruel joke you're playing on me."

"Professor, we would _never_ play a trick on you with our superpowers." Blossom retorted._  
_

"At least not until Halloween..." Buttercup said under her breath, which forced Blossom to discreet nudge her in the arm.

"Hang on, let me try something." Blossom turned away from her sisters and proceeded to inhale and then exhale hard. To her shock and dismay, her ice breath wasn't working. She immediately went into a state of panic. "My ice breath! I-I don't have my ice breath."

Bubbles took in a deep breath and let out a loud scream in an attempt to use her sonic wail power. While her scream was loud, it didn't shatter any glass, which comes with the territory. Bubbles was also sent into panic mode. "My sonic scream isn't working either!"

"All of our powers are gone!" Buttercup shouted, now also worried. "Professor, what the heck is going on?"

"I guess one of the villains must have hit you with something that caused you to - hopefully temporarily - lose your powers."

"No, not really. We really got off scott-free yesterday, and we even had our powers as soon as last night. Remember? We were up late last night doing some extra training in the simulator."

"I finally made it to level 20." Bubbles chimed in, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well then whatever zapped out powers must've happened while we were sleeping." Buttercup reasoned. "But what? It's not like it could've been any of our villains. We put them all in jail yesterday."

"Maybe they did it while they were in jail. Like on our birthday." Bubbles suggested. (**Like in the episode "Birthday Bash")**

"There's only one way to find out." Professor stepped in. "Girls, to my lab! I've got some research to do."

So the four of them headed down to the Professor's lab where he sat them down on his disk and began performing several tests on them, testing their physical health as well as their molecular structure and their psyche. He ran the tests through his computer while the girls expressed frustration at the lack of answers the tests seemed to be providing.

"This isn't making any sense!" Professor said out loud. "According to all of these tests, all three of you have immaculate health and psyche. There is nothing here that indicates you should have lost your powers so suddenly. So it has to have been an outside force. Hold on, girls. I'm going to do a molecular scan of the Tri-State Area and see if there was any suspicious activity within the last 24 hours."

"Why the whole Tri-State Area?" Blossom asked. "Isn't Townsville enough?"

"Well you never know, girls. Strange things can happen from anywhere. It can't hurt."

So the Professor sent the girls back up to their room to relax while he continued working in his lab. While in their room, the girls grew bored and frustrated. They felt helpess in the fact that they had no answers to go on for the time being. "This stinks!" Buttercup shouted. "We have no superpowers, no answers...it's like we've been thrown into the wind or something."

"Buttercup I know this is frustrating. But we have to have faith in the Professor." Blossom said to her sister. "Has he ever let us down before?"

"How far back are we talking?"

"Come on, girls. If we're gonna be waiting for some unexplained answer that we might never get, we might as well keep ourselves occupied." Bubbles said. "Let's do what we always do on a rainy day: play a game of pretend!" She went towards the bed and started rummaging underneath, looking her favorite toy...a purple octopus named Octi. Unfortunately, when Bubbles retrieved the octopus from underneath the bed, she discovered to her horror that the toy had been shrunk to the size of a pebble. Distraught, Bubbles let out a loud and roaring wail. "OCTI!"

Buttercup and Blossom ran over to their distraught sister. "What's wrong?"

Bubbles held out her shrunken toy. "Look what happened to Octi! He's shrunken!"

"How did that happen? I thought it was dry clean only."

"I don't know. When I went to sleep last night Octi was just fine." She immediately glared at her sisters, who instantly took the hint.

"Whoa whoa! Bubbles, you can't possibly think we had something to do with it, do you?" Blossom asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, Blossom. You tell me since you're the one always saying I need to outgrow him and that my failure to do so is stunting not only my emotional development but also my psychological development."

Blossom blinked twice. "I've never used any of those words on you before."

"Yeah, but I looked it up the Internet. What? You're not the only one that knows how to use the Internet."

"GIRLS!" The Professor called from down in his lab. "COME DOWN HERE! I THINK I HAVE SOMETHING!"

The girls ran to the lab as fast as they could. The Professor had papers scattered all over the lab. "Girls, I think I've figured out what happened to your powers."

"Really? That's great, Professor!" Blossom exclaimed, and her sisters shared in the excitement.

"I did a molecular and nuclear scan of the Tri-State Area and found that there was some suspicious activity early yesterday afternoon from one specific location." He handed the girls one of his papers for them to study.

"Wait, yesterday afternoon? But that doesn't make any sense. We had our powers through the night. If something happened to us before then, wouldn't we have lost our powers earlier?"

"That's what I thought, but I suppose it was a delayed effect."

"I don't recognize this address at all." Buttercup exclaimed, still studying the paper. "This doesn't sound like anything in Townsville."

"You're right, Buttercup. I think it's in the next town."

"How come we've never visited the next town?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess there's a first time for everything, Bubbles-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Professor shouted, waving his arms around to get their attention. "Girls, you can't possibly think I'm going to let you just walk out of this house powerless and go to the next town, do you?"

"Well what else should we do? It's not like we have other options."

"We have plenty of options? I could just make another batch of Chemical X and splash it on you to give you back your super powers. Besides, you don't know what dangers lie out there. For all we know, the villains in that town might make the villains here look like the Grinch."

"So...you're saying they're not funny?"

"But Professor, we're the Powerpuff Girls! Even without our superpowers, it's still our job to save the day. If this has the potential to turn into something that threatens our way of life, wouldn't you want us to be there to fight the crime?"

"I...I guess, but-"

"We can watch out for each other, Professor. We'll be fine. Please? We can't risk just letting this go and it turning out to be something major that we could've prevented earlier."

Professor looked his daughters in the eyes. Their words were sincere and their points were solid. But there was nothing that horrified him more than the thought of him losing them and not being able to do anything about it. "Fine...but on one condition..."

"We told you we're never using D.Y.N.A.M.O. again."

"No, no, no. Not that." He rushed to his cabinet and pulled out three extra-tiny video cameras that he quickly proceeded to attach to their dresses. "Wear these. They're microscopic cameras that'll send a live feed back to my computer so I can monitor whatever you get into as if I'm looking through your eyes. That way, if you girls get yourselves into any trouble, I'll be able to figure out how to get you out of it."

The girls sighed. "Professor, why do you have to be so overprotective?" Buttercup asked, crossing her arms.

"Because, Buttercup, I love you girls, and I couldn't stand the thought of anything ever happening to you."

"We'll be fine, Professor." Bubbles chirped. "We promise."

Even though he was still hesitant, he knew that there was no changing their minds. So he strapped the mini cameras onto their dresses and showed them the front door. Blossom was holding the paper with the address on it. "Don't you worry, Professor. We'll beat the bad guy and be back before you know it."

"Good luck, girls. And remember, I'll be watching in case anything goes wrong!"

"Nothing's gonna go wrong!" Buttercup said with a hint of agitation in her voice. "We're superheroes! We fight crime, even when the odds are against us. We'll be OK." Blossom proceeded to hail a cab.

"Besides, it's not like there are any other heroes out there that can fight bad guys and protect the town..." Bubbles added. The innocence was noticeable, but Bubbles could not have been more wrong...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Danville, at the Flynn-Fletcher home, Phineas and Ferb were getting ready to start their day. They had their blueprints in hand and were headed for the backyard. Their friends Isabella - who had a huge crush on Phineas - Buford, Baljeet, and Irving were entering the backyard as well.

"Hey guys!" Isabella said happily, walking over to Phineas. "What'cha doin'?"

"Today we're building our own backyard carnival! Complete with everything - Ferris wheel, game booths, food stands, you name it!"

"Will there be a tunnel of love? O-Or a kissing booth?" Isabella asked sweetly; her attempts to get Phineas's romantic attention often fell flat. But she never stopped trying because deep down she knew he did care about her, even if it wasn't the way she wanted.

"If that's you want, then sure." He responded; she sighed lovingly. "Hey, where's Perry? He would totally love all of this!"

Their pet platypus was inside, sleeping in his bed. Unbeknownst to anyone (except for Stacy of course) he was a secret agent that worked for an organization known as the O.W.C.A. - Organization Without a Cool Acronym. He fought on a daily basis with a mad genius who was bent on taking over the Tri-State Area. So every day he sneaked off in one cool fashion or another and made his way underground to his top secret lair.

Once there he sat down in his chair and turned his screen on. Expecting to see his boss, Major Francis Monogram, ready at the screen, he was surprised to instead see his son, Monty Monogram, standing there.

"Hey there, P. Sorry my dad's not here. He's, uh...he's investigating a matter of national security!" He spoke in a triumphant tone before falling flat. "Alright, he's blowing off work to watch a "Ducky Momo" marathon on TV. But that's what he told me to say to anyone who asked."

"_Why does he get to play hooky and I don't?_" Carl, Monogram's unpaid intern, asked off-screen.

"Anyway, we've got bigger issues, P." He held up a piece of paper. "I have intel that says Dr. Doofenshmirtz was seen late yesterday afternoon doing something with someone and is going to cause chaos somewhere."

"_That's terrible intel! Seriously we need to overhaul that area."_ Carl spoke again, drawing a raised eyebrow from Monty._  
_

"Carl, this is _your_ report." Monty said. Carl blushed.

"_Oh. Right."_

Monty turned back to Perry. "Anyway, P, just go out there and see what Doof's up to this time."

Perry saluted, albeit uncomfortably, leaped out of is chair and ran off, exiting his lair almost as quickly as he entered. Once he returned to the surface, he took out his motorcycle and went cruising towards the lair of his nemesis.

* * *

On the other side of town, the cab that the girls had hailed pulled up to the curb to let them out. "Sorry, girls. This is as far as I can take ya." The driver hollered to them as they exited the car. Blossom handed the driving some bills.

"Thanks, Al."

"Good luck!" He shut his door and drove off, leaving the girls to defend themselves.

"According to this, it looks like our target is pretty close."

"What do we do when we get there?" Buttercup asked. "It's not like we can just bust in. We don't have our superheroes. Besides, it would look pretty silly especially if we're wrong."

"But what if we're right? If this turns out to be some sort of life-threatening plan we have a right to try and stop it."

As the girls were conversing, Perry ended up driving right towards them. Acting quickly, he managed to cover his fact with a large trench coat that draped towards the street. As the vehicle passed the girls, they quickly turned to see. They did not catch a glimpse of Perry underneath the trench coat, but they were suspicious nonetheless.

"Wonder what that guy's problem was." Buttercup remarked.

"Never mind him. We need to get moving again!"

They sprinted towards the location they were directed to go to. Out of breath and winded, they finally arrived. "I think...this is the place..." Blossom said, matching the address on the paper to the building in front of them.

What they didn't know was that the building they were standing in front of belonged to the "evil" genius Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a.k.a Perry's nemesis.

_**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!**_

Thus, understandably, the girls were intimidated upon hearing his infamous jingle for the first time. "Why is the building shaped like the letter F?" Bubbles asked.

"And what's with the jingle? Narcissistic much?" Buttercup added.

"Come on. We don't have time to waste."

"But where do we start? This building has to be at least 30 stories high. How do we know which floor to look on?"

"I guess we'll just have to try every one of them." While Blossom was talking, Bubbles drifted her attention away and noticed something on the side of the wall. She could not make out its shape, but it turned out to be Perry scaling the wall of the building. Bubbles lightly tugged on Blossom's dress. "What is it, Bubbles?"

Bubbles pointed in the direction she was looking; Buttercup and Blossom both turned their attention in the same direction and noticed Perry climbing the wall, though they could not immediately tell what it was. "What is that?"

"Looks like someone trying to scale the wall rather than go through the front door." Buttercup responded.

"Interesting. Wonder why he wouldn't just use the front door..."

"Maybe he'll lead us to the villain we're looking for?" Bubbles suggested.

"Or maybe he _is_ the villain we're looking for, Bubbles."

"Only one way to find out!" Blossom declared. "Follow him!" So they ran after Perry, still completely unaware that both Perry was actually a playpus and a good guy, and that he was not the villain they were after. But following Perry was going to send the girls on the adventure of a lifetime.

And for three five-year old superheroes who fight crime before bedtime, that's saying something.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**I know this chapter isn't great, but I promise it's going to get much better.**

**Also I've decided that for the time before I'm going to leave this story in the Phineas and Ferb section even though this does technically belong in the crossover section. The reason is that I'm afraid if I leave in the crossover section before it's complete it'll just sit there and nobody will read it, given that there are only 3 other PPG/PnF crossover fics on this site.**

**And as always, read & review!**


	3. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Evil Genius?

**Phineas and Ferb/Powerpuff Girls Crossover**

**Tri State Showdown**

**Chapter 2: Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Evil Genius?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_. It belongs to Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I also do not own _The Powerpuff Girls_. That belongs to Craig McCracken, whom I am very disappointed to know will not have any role in the upcoming PPG special coming to Cartoon Network later this year. (Yes, apparently that's happening)**

* * *

The girls proceeded to follow the mysterious figure they spotted scaling the wall of the building. At that point, they were unaware that it was Perry, and for the time being, they were uninterested. Their only focus at the moment was finding out who was responsible for removing their powers.

In their weakened, powerless state, they weren't able to keep pace with Perry, who managed to scale the side of the building in record time. The girls were barely halfway up before they became winded. "Man that guy is fast!" Buttercup said as Perry climbed onto the ledge and ran into the lair.

"Sure is. He's obviously a master of agility and balance." Blossom remarked.

"Or it could just be we're not used to doing things without our powers..." Bubbles suggested. "I'm exhausted here and we've only been without our powers for a few hours."

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this. What if this guy is crazy?"

"Buttercup, all villains are crazy." Blossom insisted. "And I know we're tired but we're still the Powerpuff Girls!" They continued climbing, exhausting even more energy reserves that they didn't know they had.

While they were climbing, Perry went inside the lair and took a look around, looking for his nemesis. A quick stroll around the lair did not produce his nemesis to the naked eye. So he continued rummaging through the room. In fact, not even Doofenshmirtz's robot assistant Norm was anywhere in sight. Perry found himself quite confused, as he had hoped this mission would be simple.

But while he was still looking for his nemesis, the girls continued their climb. They were close to the ledge but were running on adrenaline at this point in time. Having had super powers for so long they were used to the bountiful pots of energy reserves they could turn to. Without them, they had difficulties putting one foot in front of the other without losing their breath.

But they finally made it to the ledge, where mercifully, they collapsed onto the ground to catch their breath. Hearing the gasping from inside, Perry turned his attention to the ledge. It was then he noticed the girls lying on the floor nearly breathless. At first he was unsure what to think. All he saw was three big-headed, no-fingered-or-toed girls gasping for air. He wasn't sure whether he should help them or treat them as enemies.

He turned his attention temporarily away from his nemesis to approach the girls. With their eyes closed, they did not notice Perry walking towards them. It was only when Perry was standing right over Blossom did she and the others open their eyes. As they did, slowly, Perry assumed his "mindless pet" mode in order to keep his secret agent identity a secret.

When they opened their eyes, the first thing their vision caught was Perry standing right next to them. With his eyes facing different direction, he growled next to Blossom. The girls all sat up and stared at Perry for a brief moment. None of the three spoke a word or uttered a sound for the briefest of times. Finally, they simultaneously sat up and gazed at Perry with "Aww's."

"OH he's SOOOOO cute!" Bubbles said cutely. "What is it?"

"It looks like a beaver!" Buttercup suggested. "What do you think, Blossom?"

"I don't know. I've never seen this kind of animal before. It looks like a hybrid of a duck and a beaver. That would explain the beaver tail and bill..." As Blossom continued examining, Perry let out his signature noise. "And I'/m pretty sure I've never heard that sound from an animal before."

"Then where did this creature come from?"

"Maybe he's the pet of whoever lives here." Bubbles theorized. Thinking further, Bubbles came to another possible conclusion. "Or maybe this is the guy we were chasing up the building..."

Buttercup and Blossom both exchanged looks. Then they exchanged looks with Bubbles. Then all three girls broke out into laughter. Even though they were basically mocking the idea that the platypus could anything besides growl and walk, Perry let them have their moment. Anything to keep his identity a secret for a bit longer. "So now what?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom put the platypus back on the ground. "There you go, little guy. You stay out here. We wouldn't want you to get hurt on the unknown." The girls turned and walked into the room, leaving Perry on the ledge by himself. He stood there in his mindless pet form for a moment, letting the girls go in, but keeping himself ready just in case he needed to spring into action.

The girls walked into the center of the room. "Hello?" Blossom called out, hoping for a response. "Anybody here?"

"Doesn't look like anybody's here." Bubbles said. "What do we do now?"

"Figure out what happened to our powers. Now, if I'm an evil supervillain that's bent on defeating us and chooses to remove our powers, what would I do next?" Blossom posed the question, but before either of her sisters could answer, all three of them had a shock sent to their systems when a giant glass tube dropped from the ceiling and trapped all three of them within. They all screamed. "What the-"

"What _is_ this?" Buttercup shouted.

Bubbles banged on the glass. "Wow. Either this glass is really indestructible or we're just really weak." The girls all began contemplating ways to possibly get out from their trap. But as they were, a figure began to emerge from the shadows, laughing maniacally. The figure came out of the shadows and revealed itself to be Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Perry's nemesis. He was understandably expecting his nemesis to be trapped in the glass tube.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! So glad you could-" So it was also understandable when he expressed surprise that he wasn't. Doofenshmirtz was, for lack of a better word, befuddled. "Who the heck are you? Oh, so you thought you could get the edge on ole' Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, didn't you?"

"So _you're_ the creep that stole our superpowers!" Blossom barked back. Doofenshmirtz was taken aback, both impressed by her bite and slightly confused at the circumstances presented to him.

"Wow, you've got bite, missy. I like that. But that still doesn't dispute the fact that I am thoroughly confused."

"Really? I find that hard to believe. You're just like all the other villains. You play dumb with us but we all know you have our superpowers. And we want them back!"

Doofenshmirtz blinked twice. "What? Is this some sort of role play or something? Who do you think you are? Superman?"

"Oh we know who we are!" Blossom said, about ready to perform a Powerpuff role call with her sisters. But as she was about to start it, Perry came walking in. Still in mindless pet form, he walked towards the glass tube and growled, drawing Doofenshmirtz's attention. He stared at the platypus for a brief moment.

"Aw, how cute!" He said a babyish tone. He picked up the platypus and held him in his arms. "You brought your pet platypus with you!"

"That's a platypus?" Blossom asked.

"I thought those were extinct." Buttercup remarked.

"It's not ours. We just found him on the ledge when we got here." Bubbles explained. "We thought he was your pet."

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't have a pet platypus. Although I _do_ have a _nemesis_ platypus."

"Your nemesis is a platypus?"

"Yep, and his name is-" Before Doofenshmirtz could finish his sentence, Perry extended his arm at Doofenshmirtz and punched him right in the jaw. He subsequently released his grip and Perry landed safely on the ground into his fighting stance. "That's smarts! And quite unusual for just a platypus." Despite years of fighting Perry, Doofenshmirtz still lacked the ability to recognize his nemesis without his fedora. So Perry once again had to don it for him to recognize him. He gasped loudly. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

The girls also gasped. But before they could ask questions, Doofenshmirtz acted quickly. He got up, pulled out a remote with a button on it and pressed it. In exactly no time flat second glass tube. "Boy that was close. Well, now that Perry the Platypus is a little preoccupied at the moment, l-let's get back to the thing we were doing." He turned to the girls.

"Right...our roll call." Blossom said uncomfortably. Regardless, she cleared her throat and faced Doofenshmirtz. "I'm Blossom! Commander and leader of the Powerpuff Girls! I devise all of our strategies and tactical plans for defeating our enemies!"

Bubbles stepped forward. "I'm Bubbles!" She giggled. "They call me the cute one. But don't underestimate me because when I want to be, I can be totally-" She stood her ground and bellowed her next line. "_**HARDCOOOOOOOOORE****!**_"

Doofenshmirtz actually expressed fear at this line. Perry, surprisingly, was not impressed.

Now it was Buttercup's turn. "Name: Buttercup. WHat do I do? I kick people's butts is what I do So don't mess with me, bub!"

"And together, we fight crime and the forces of evil before bedtime. We are..." Blossom gathered her sisters together for their last line simultaneously. "_**THE POWERPUFF**_**_ GIRLS_!**"

Doofenshmirtz blinked twice.

"So, what do you think?" Blossom asked.

"I _think_ you're trying to pull the wool over my eyes."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm no fool. If you three really did have superpowers, wouldn't you have broken out of that thing by now? I mean, it's just glass. It's not like it's magic proof or anything of the sort. What do you think I am, anyway?"

While Doofenshmirtz was ranting, his robot assistant Norm came walking into the room with a tiny DVD player in his hands. "Uh, sir?" Norm opened the DVD Player and pressed play. A montage of the girls in action, fighting crime and evil, began playing. It was a short montage, but it illustrated their point clearly. The montage ended with a signature "Powerpuff Girls episode" ending, with beaming hearts and the girls in formation. When the screen faded to black, all that could be heard was the applause given by Perry.

"See? We told you we're superheroes!" Buttercup shouted to Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, OK, you've got me there. But if that's true, why haven't you broken out of my trap yet?"

"We told you! You stole our powers and we're here to get them back!"

"T-That's ridiculous! How could I have possibly stolen your "powers" if I didn't even know you existed until today?"

"Look, all we knows is that the Professor told us there was unusual activity coming from this very location, so we surmised that this was the source of whatever it was that took away our powers."

"But that's preposterous. I don't have anything that can...wait a minute." Doofenshmirtz walked into another room and began rummaging around. It was after a short time that he came across his old Drain-inator. He pushed it out into the center room for the girls and Perry to see. "I think I know what happened. See, yesterday I was going through all of my old inventions and I must've accidentally hit a button on it or something. I-It's a little complicated."

"Drain-inator? What's with that?"

"Well see it all started when I was young and I entered this science fair. I created my very first invention, and-and I actually named it an "inator." That was it, just "inator." Anyway-"

"Not that! I meant what does it do?"

"Oh, Oh! OK, I-I get you. Anyway, my "Drain-inator" was created with the purpose of draining my brother's "power" as mayor. I-It never actually occurred to me that "power" was merely a metaphorical term up until recently. But long story short, I accidentally drained the powers of some world-famous superheroes and then there was this whole brouhaha for the fate of the Tri-State Area, and - as usual - the good guys won. Whoo hoo! Go good guys!" The last eleven words were spoken in a sarcastic tone. "B-But you know, if it were easy to take over the Tri-State Area, everybody would do it. Am I right? And then we'd have to, I don't know, decide the rules together by voting or something." (**A/N: That's a nod from PnF's "Minor Monogram"**)

The girls all gasped again. "_You_ drained the powers of the Association of World Super Men!?" Blossom exclaimed loudly, shocked at such an exclamation. But Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow.

"What? No, no! Not _those_ guys. I don't even know who they are. No, I was talking about the Marvel superheroes. You know, Spiderman, Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Thor...you know, the _cool_ ones. I don't know what _you _were talking about." He turned to Norm and chuckled. "Can you believe how stupid that sounded, Norm?"

"Only when it comes out of your mouth, sir." Norm responded.

"Yeah, I know. It...hey!"

"Huh, go figure." Blossom said. "The AWSM aren't even considered popular enough to be targeted for something like this."

"Well they definitely haven't been the same since the '08 Economic Recession." Bubbles responded. "Last I heard, Val Hallen does children's birthday parties now."

_(Cue Flashback)_

_Earlier that day, Val Hallen performed for a birthday in Danville. The lucky birthday girl? Ginger Hirano, who had the privilege of having Val hallen perform for her. With all of her friends and family gathered in the living room of her home, she sat down right in front of him and waited for him to perform. Unfortunately, by this point Val Hallen was nothing more than a washed up, fragile, shell of his former rock star self._

_"FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW..." And his speech was very slurred. "WHICH NOBODY CAAAAAAN DEEEE-NNYYYYY!" His singing had been reduced to that of a retarded capacity, and when he finished, he slammed his guitar into the ground and broke it. Needless to say, everyone in the room was horrified. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY...YOU!" He even forgot the name of the girl he was singing the song for._

_Unamused, Ginger yelled at Valhallen. "You suck!" She shouted loudly, only to be interrupted by Val Hallen, who collapsed onto the ground and started sobbing hysterically. Embarrassed and confused, Ginger retreated to the back of the crowd with her fellow Fireside Girl friends._

_'So..." Adyson said awkwardly. "Great party, right?"_

_"It **was** until that has-been showed up and ruined everything." Ginger relented. "Seriously, is it too much trouble to order a clown?"_

_"Wanna go see what Phineas and Ferb are up to?" Holly suggested, to which the girls offered out of sync agreement murmurs And off they went to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard._

_(End Flashback)_

The girls, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz just finished up watching Val Hallen's meltdown at Ginger's party, which had been uploaded to the internet. "Yeesh, he's really fallen on hard times, hasn't he?"

"That's nothing!" Buttercup said. "I've heard The Infraggable Krunk got into a court battle with The Incredible Hulk."

_(Cue Flashback)_

_The Incredible Hulk had filed a lawsuit against The Infraggable Krunk for copyright infringement. Krunk had just delivered his closing argument which consisted of short, incomplete sentences and an angry fit. Hulk had an ace up his sleeve. __He stood up and cleared his throat loudly before turning to the judge_

_"Your honor, today, I am here to dispute an unspeakable and unacceptable act. This man has led you to believe he is nothing more than a parody. But what Kronk has committed is a highly irresponsible and reckless act, an act that has made a complete mockery of an__ original and highly beloved superhero. I made a choice to take a stand against this travesty! That is why I stand before you and my peers today."_

___"I beseech thee! Your honor, you cannot allow this ridiculous and unsanitary act to continue. You must find in favor of The Incredible Hulk, for there can be...only one." After he finished his statement, he slowly returned to his seat and sat down, quietly confident. The judge, however, was quite peeved._

___"FAKE!" He shouted loudly, startling everyone in the court. "How dare you make such a blatant attempt at trickery to us all! Everybody knows that the real Hulk has no ability to speak in full sentences whatsoever. We also know his voice isn't nearly as soothing or sophisticated as the voice you just spoke in. I have no choice! I find in favor of Krunk!"_

___Hulk's jaw dropped to the ground quickly while Krunk got busy celebrating._

___(End Flashback)_

"And I wonder what's become of Major Glory..." Blossom asked, which put some thought into Bubbles and Buttercup's minds.

"OK, well if you're all done playing "Where Are They Now?" maybe we can get back to the issue at hand." Doofenshmirtz suggested.

"Yeah, you're right!" Blossom shouted back. "So give us back our powers. We know you're behind us losing them."

"Just like you're also behind..." Bubbles reached behind her back and pulled out her shrunken Octi doll. "THIS!" She showed the doll to Doofenshmirtz.

"Bubbles, you actually brought that with you?" Buttercup said. "That is so lame!"

"Did you ever think that maybe it was accidentally put in the washing machine-"

"_**QUIET! I'M HAVING A**** MOMENT!**_" Bubbles shouted.

"Oh that must've been my Shrink-inator." Doofenshmirtz responded, as he walked towards the ledge. "Yeah, I have this invention called a Shrink-inator that, well, speaks for itself. It shrinks things. Except I've never remembered to unplug it. I keep leaving myself sticky notes, but I never remember to unplug it. And now I can't find it anywhere! Literally, all that's left is this giant ball of sticky notes I've left over the..." He approached the ball of sticky notes. Then he exchanged looks between the ball and the girls & Perry. It then hit him that he was indeed right next to his Shrink-inator. He ripped off some of them and found the "off" switch. He immediately pressed it, shutting off the -inator.

Perry couldn't help but hold back laughter. Doofenshmirtz wasn't amused. "Not one word, Perry the Platypus. Not. One. Word!" He warned, but after a bit of silence, Perry made his signature growling noise, to which Doofenshmirtz opened his eyes widely. "Right, I-I forgot you don't actually talk. You just...you just make that noise. Very clever, Perry the Platypus, exploting that loophole."

Meanwhile, Buttercup leaned into her sisters and whispered, "Seriously, how did we miss _that_ when we got up here?"

**End of chapter 2!**

**So The Powerpuff Girls, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz have formally been introduced to each other. Great. By the way, the Association for World Super Men was a reference to the PPG episode "Members Only," and the Drain-inator was referencing "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel." I promise this is gonna keep getting better as it goes along, so don't forget to read and leave reviews!**


	4. The Plan?

**Phineas and Ferb/Powerpuff Girls Crossover**

**Tri State Showdown**

**Chapter 3: The Plan?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_. It belongs to Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I also do not own _The Powerpuff Girls_. That belongs to Craig McCracken, whom I am very disappointed to know will not have any role in the upcoming PPG special coming to Cartoon Network later this year. (Yes, apparently that's happening)**

* * *

"So, we've been sitting here for the past several minutes exchanging witty banter and stuff, and I-I still have one question for you." Doofenshmirtz said to the girls, still trapped in the glass tube. Perry was still trapped in his own tube.

"_Only _one?" Blossom fired back.

"Why don't you girls have fingers or toes? You know, th-they're just like little blobs. Not even thumbs!"

The girls examined their arms and feet. The fact that they didn't have fingers or toes never actually bothered them; in fact nobody ever questioned it. Not even Professor Utonium. "It doesn't bother us. It's just how we've always been. Nobody's ever said anything about it. Not even the Professor." Bubbles explained.

"Well i-it's just weird. A-And I also notice you keep referring to some guy named "Professor." A-Are you sure you guys aren't spies or something? Is that supposed to be a codename?"

Blossom giggled. "No, _Professor_ is our dad. Well, technically, he's the guy that created us."

"Created you?"

"Yeah. See...we weren't exactly made in the conventional way..." Blossom attempted to explain.

"Uh huh."

"We were...we were made...in a lab."

"So what? You weren't born in a hospital. There's no shame in that. My daughter Vanessa was born on a plane. Don't ask me why my wife was riding with me. The doctor warned me that it wasn't safe for her to be riding planes so close to-"

"No no no no no. You're not following me. We were _made_ in a lab." Blossom emphasized. "_Made._ In a lab."

"Yes, and my _daughter_ was _made_ on a plane. W-What part of that are you not getting?"

Blossom slapped her forehead. "OK, try to follow me here. We are not normal little girls..."

"Uh huh."

"We weren't made like normal little girls."

"Right."

"We weren't made using two parents and a seed..."

"OK, OK."

"We were made with a special recipe...in a cauldron...in a lab...by accident..."

"Well Vanessa was an accident, too. But that still doesn't tell me anything." At this point Blossom was beyond frustrated. Perry could only sit back and try not to laugh. "You know what? Forget this witty banter. I'm just gonna run some tests on you to determine what exactly I'm dealing with. Norm! Grab their tube and bring them into my "experiment room." Oh and bring Perry the Platypus, too."

"You have an experiment room?"

"Yeah, you know that door in your room I told you you're never allowed to open? T-That's my experiment room."

"Why do you never let me open that door?"

"There's some freaky stuff down there, man."

So Norm pushed both tubes carrying the girls & Perry towards his room and through the door he was never allowed to open. He carefully pushed them down the stairs and placed the girls on a big table next to a computer and Perry on a separate table to watch it all unfold. Doofenshmirtz hooked the girls up to a bunch of wires and started performing tests on them.

"Um, what are you doing to us?"

"Obviously I'm not gonna find out anything the old fashioned way. I need to up the ante a little, and what better way than with technology I have no clear understanding of?" He started typing things into his computer. "Now...let's see just what the deal is with you little girls..." His typewriter started jerking around. "That's right. In a few moments, my computer will have run dozens of tests on you and then a little piece of paper will come out and I will know most everything about you..." A single piece of paper came out of the printer. "Like the fact that you are made out of sugar...spice and...everything nice?"

Doofenshmirtz had to study the paper in is hand for a moment. The information on it was completely correct, yet he was convinced it was some sort of prank. "Is this some sort of joke? I do not play games!"

"That explains why you never want to play catch with me." Norm retorted.

"It's not a joke." Blossom barked back. "Professor made us in his lab out of Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice!"

"Plus an accidental dose of Chemical X!" Bubbles added.

"Chemical X, you say? Isn't that some sort of ecstasy thing?" He asked them. At that moment his cellphone rang. Doofenshmirtz checked the caller ID but did not recognize the number. Nevertheless he answered. "Hello, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz of _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_" He sang the last three words to the tune of his jingle.

"What a narcacist..." Buttercup whispered to her sisters.

"_It's not ecstasy!" _The voice on the other line shouted, leaving Doofenshmirtz quite surprised. "_Chemical X is not ecstasy! It's just a generic letter to a generic concept for the purpose of the show. What is so hard about that to understand?"_

Doofenshmirtz stayed silent for a brief moment. "Who is this? How did you get my number? Don't ever call here again!" And he hung up hastily. "Boy, talk about your crank calls." He turned back to the girls. "So, am I to understand that you girls were actually made in a lab? As opposed to the traditional way?"

"Well yeah, that's what we've been telling you." Blossom said back. "Wait. What do you mean "traditional way?"

"Never mind, it's not important. What's important is that we've got ourselves totally acquainted now. H-Hey, I know this is gonna sound silly, but d-do you mind if I take one little photo with you for my blog?"

"Your _blog_?"

"Yeah, I do this thing online for my organization. See I'm in this evil organization; we call ourselves the "**L**eague **O**f **V**illainous **E**vildoers **M**aniacally **U**nited **F**or **F**rightening **I**nvestments in **N**aughtiness."

"You call yourselves L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.?" Buttercup asked having figured out the acronym. Doofenshmirtz shook his head, annoyed. (**A callback to "Nerdy Dancin'")**

"The name's not important. So, what do you say? One for the blog?" He took out his phone and set it to the camera function.

"Well..."

"Great." He walked over to their tube and stood to the side while holding out his phone. He snapped one photo, putting on the largest grin he's put on since the first photo he ever took (**i.e. "It's About Time") **Doofenshmirtz studied the photo. "Oh, look at this! It's perfect. And look..." He showed the pic to Perry. "I even got you in there, Perry the Platypus. Oh look, you're so cute with your little smile..." Perry was scowling in the picture. "And check it out! My phone is programmed to upload my blog right to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. website. Come on, Norm. Let's get outta this dump!"

Norm picked up both tubes and followed Doofenshmirtz out of the room back to the central room. He placed them down in the middle right next to each other. Once his tube was safely back on the ground, Perry reached into his fedora and pulled out a laser. He started firing off shot after shot at the glass. But, none of them could break the glass. "Nice try, Perry the Platypus. But those glass are completely indestructible from the inside."

"What do you mean _from the inside?_" Buttercup asked Doofenshmirtz.

"What do you mean "What do you mean _from the inside?"_ It's exactly how it sounds. It can't be destroyed from the inside but the glass is actually quite fragile from the outside. Yeah, all I have to do is just tap the glass once and it'll shatter into a thousand pieces."

"Want me to demonstrate?" Norm said outloud. He prepared to land a punch on the glass, but Doofenshmirtz started yelling loudly and incoherently to stop him.

"Wait a minute! Wait! Wait! Stop!" He shouted, and Norm received the message before his fist hit the glass. "What's the matter with you? Are you trying to foil my plans?"

"It's only going to get foiled anyway."

"You know you're really getting on my nerves. Anyway, enough introductions. It's time for us to get to the nitty-gritty here. It's time for me to tell you my latest evil scheme..."

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone!" Blossom shouted. "You're actually gonna tell us your plan? Usually the villains from Townsville don't say their plans. They just go out and do their thing."

"Really? Well, that's kind of rude. I tell Perry the Platypus my evil scheme all the time."

"And...you still think that has nothing to do with the fact that you always fail."

"Not at all. Why?"

"Be...never mind. Just tell us your plan."

"Thank you. Anyway, you girls are in luck today. I am about to unleash my most diabolical, most sinister scheme yet!"

"Finally, something interesting!" Buttercup exclaimed, which annoyed Doofenshmirtz.

"Anywho...pop quiz! What is the single most rebellious thing known to man in the entire universe?"

"Well that depends on-"

Doofenshmirtz interrupted Blossom, loudly imitating a buzzer sound to do so. "Wrong! You're wrong! T-There's only one right answer here! No, the single most rebellious thing in the entire word is the most obvious thing you could possibly thing of..." He took out a flashlight, turned it on, and held it close to his face to create a dramatic effect. "_**Teenagers..."**_

The girls, again, exchanged looks with each other. "Huh?" They all said simultaneously. As for Perry, he was busy doing something else. Doofenshmirtz beginning his rant about his latest scheme gave him ample time to send out a distress signal through his watch.

"You heard me. Teenagers. I mean, think about it. All they do is whine and complain when they don't get their way, defy their superiors, destroy public property, prank dial their neighbors at 3 in the morning...anyway, my point is, teenagers are totally immature and unfit to be in positions of power. A-And I'm just talking like in a general consensus. Obviously there are some exceptions. Of course I'm talking about my own daughter, Vanessa." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of him trying to feed a baby Vanessa. "She's mostly well rounded, except for an occasional display of rebellion against my desire to take over the Tri-State Area. But that's understandable. I never raised her with the intention of being my right-hand man, o-or woman, in her case. You know, because she's a girl."

"Where are you going with this?" Bubbles asked.

"Nevermind. The point I'm trying to make is teenagers are the single biggest threat to authority known to man today. That is why I have created my most diabolical, my most sinister invention to date!" He walked into the other room and came out pushing a giant laser. "Behold...THE REBEL-INATOR!" He shouted loudly. "Or i-Or is Re_bel_-inator. Rebel, re_bel._ Re-I-I always get confused when words have different pronunciations. I can see why some people would say English is the hardest language to learn.

"Anyway, back to my scheme. One zap from my Rebel-inator will turn its victim unruly and obnoxious, defiant of anyone who tries to tell them what to do. So I'm going to use this on the mayor and turn him into an obnoxious, defiant little boy that refuses to listen to anyone around him. Once the people of Danville get a good look at their beloved mayor acting like a immature teenager, they will realize that he is completely unfit to be mayor and they will kick him out of office! Then I will step in and takeover, giving me complete control of Danville. And then I will seize control of the entire..." He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a giant map. He held it out towards the girls; he then took out a magnifying glass and held it over the Tri-State Area, showing the girls. "Tri-State Area." He said much more quietly. The girls again exchanged looks. "What? I need to have manageable goals."

"But you don't have to do that." Bubbles said. "The mayor is already an incompetent man who can barely think above the level of a 5 year old..."

"Bubbbles," Blossom interrupted her sister. "Different city, different mayor."

"Ohhhhhhh. Right, my bad."

Meanwhile, Perry had finished sending his distress signal. He quickly rejoined the conversation before anyone could detect that he had checked out of it.

"Anywho, it's time for me to unleash my evil! But first, Norm, I need you to do something for me." Doofenshmirtz pulled out a piece of paper - the one with the information he collected from his examinations of the girls - and handed it to Norm. "Just follow the instructions on the paper _to the letter_. Understand?"

"Secretly, I'm very lonely." Norm answered, but left to obey Doofenshmirtz's orders.

"Yeah, that's great, Norm."

As for Perry's distress signal...

* * *

Far away from Doofenshmirtz's lair stood the O.W.C.A. Headquarters, where Monogram and Carl were hard at work...anointing a new intern.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Glory (Major Glory) to the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Here it is with great pleasure that we welcome you to the never-ending fight against evil. Now, do you have any questions before we begin."

The disgruntled and disgraced superhero looked quite bitter. "How dare you refer to me in that manner! I am _MAJOR GLORY_! Captain of the Justice-" But before he could finish his banter he found himself being electrocuted harshly. He screamed at the pain.

"Around here, bub, there is only _one_ Major around here. And that's _me!_ Major Francis Monogram! And you will address me as such! Now there's a toilet on the bottom floor with _your_ name on it. The faster you clean it, the faster your community service hours will fly by. Now get going!" Major Glory sulked and turned around walking away. "That'll teach you to litter."

Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound that filled the room. Carl turned to the giant computer screen. "Sir, we're getting a distress signal from one of our agents."

"Impossible! All of our agents are off today except for Agent P, and he never deploys a..." Monogram studied the screen carefully. Perry's distress signal consisted of video showing him and the Powerpuff Girls trapped in glass tubes and Dr. Doofenshmirtz exchanging banter with the girl. Neither Monogram or Carl recognized the girls, but they instantly deduced that Perry was in danger. "Uh oh. It looks like Agent P is in danger."

"I don't recognize those girls. Do you?" Carl asked.

"No, no I don't. Now they could be just a diversion, a trick from Doofenshmirtz to distract Agent P from his mission."

"Sir, why must everything be a "trick" with you? Why can't anything just be how they seem for once?"

"_Always assume everything is a trick._ That was one of the most important lessons I ever learned at..._The Academy_..."

**_"Hey Francis! Wanna go to the movies?"_**

**_"Oh boy! The movies!"_**

**_"Psych! We can't go. I don't have a car!"_**

Tears began swelling in Monogram's eyes. Carl rolled his. "Uh, sir...?"

Monogram snapped back to reality. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"Sir, since all of the other agents are off today, should _we_ step into action? It would finally give me a chance to unleash the second verse of my theme song."

"No, no, this calls for...wait, you wrote a _second verse_ to your theme song?"

"I sure did. Wanna hear it?"

"Uh, no, no. N-No thank you, Carl. Maybe another time. No, this situation calls for only the most elite backup."

"But with all of our agents off today, who you gonna call?"

"I-" He quickly turned to his intern again. "Did you just make a _Ghostbusters_ joke?"

"How was that a _Ghostbusters_ joke?"

"Nevermind. Agent P needs help, and I know the perfect partner to step in..."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere away from Danville, at the headquarters of C.O.W.C.A., the Canadian Organization Without a Cool Acronym, Agent Lyla Lolliberry was busy doing some paperwork at her desk. As she was finishing up, her computer started beeping loudly. Coming to attention, she put her paperwork aside and entered some commands to make it stop.

Once the beeping did stop, a screen popped up showing her boss - a skinny, bald, middle-aged man with a long, gray beard showed up. His named was Howard Homonym, leader of C.O.W.C.A. "Agent Lolliberry, we've got a situation." (**A/N: And voiced by Nathan Fillion, at least in my busy little head)**

"What's the trouble, sir?" She asked her boss.

"I've just received intel from our American counterpart organization. It seems your former partner Agent Perry the Platypus is in trouble and he is in dire need of backup."

She stood up instantly. "P needs help? Where is he?"

"He's at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and he's apparently trapped in a glass tube." Another window popped up, showing video from Perry's view. It showed Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbbls trapped in another tube while Doofenshmirtz was busy bragging about his newest scheme.

"Wait, are those other hostages in that other tube? And why don't they have any fingers or toes?"

"We don't know all the details, but P is clearly in trouble and nobody in his division is available. You are his last resort."

"Oh, so I'm not the "go-to gal?" I'm just the last reserve in case nobody else can do it? Nice to know he thinks so highly of me after all we've been through."

"Actually, that was me. I put you in that spot."

"Wait, really? Why?"

"Well, I was still really mad at you for taking Freddy to your birthday movie instead of me. I'm the Big Kahuna for crying out loud! It's my birthday, and it should be a national holiday for all I-"

Lyla, confused over her boss's rant, just shook her head, collected her jacket and left for Doofenshmirtz's evil lair, aiming to protect Perry and rescue the girls in captivity despite having no idea who they were and what the plan was.

Unfortunately, neither did Perry. And things were about to get much more complicated from here.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I promise it's gonna get much more interesting from here on out. Don't forget to Read & Review!**


End file.
